PRASANGKA -MINWOO-
by JustPanda
Summary: Jinwoo si tukang komentar dan Mino si korban yang tak terima. Setelah kejadian tak enak itu keduanya menjadi memiliki hubungan buruk. Winner Mino & Jinwoo as main cast. Other pair available! official couple for EXO! WINNER-EXO-BTS story.
1. Chapter 1

Ketika prasangka buruk menjadikan sebuah kebencian

Dan kebencian tersebut membawa kepada perasaan lain

.

.

.

Author : JustPanda

Genre : Drama, Romance

Main Pairs :

Kim Jinwoo

Song Minho

Cast : Winner, Bangtan Boys, EXO

Warn : Boys Love, Boy X Boy

* * *

Entah sejak kapan Kim Jinwoo menjadi sangat menyebalkan bagi teman-temannya hingga dirinya tak memiliki teman sama sekali disekolah. Teman-teman seangkatannya tak ada yang mau bermain dengan dirinya karna ulah mulutnya yang pedas, kemampuan observasi yang belum lulus membuat teman-temannya anti.

Untung saja setiap tahun ada anak baru jadi Jinwoo bisa menghela nafas lega karna ada anak yang mau berteman dengannya, mengikutinya setiap saat. Namanya Jungkook. Namun tetap saja dunianya tetap suram, karna dia bisa bersama dengan adik kelasnya itu hanya saat istirahat sisanya dunia Jinwoo akan kelam penuh dengan teman-teman yang membencinya.

Tidak, dia tak masalah teman-temannya membencinya, sama sekali tak peduli. Hanya saja dia tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa manusia tak sadar dengan kekurangan mereka dan Jinwoo yang membantu menguak kekurangan itu dibenci.

Jinwoo tak butuh teman-temannya dan sebagaimana Jinwoo teman-temannya tak butuh hasil observasi Jinwoo.

"Hyung kenapasih kelihatan kesal begitu?" Jungkook yang berada disebelahnya mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat sang Hyung tampak aneh, habis sedari tadi Hyungnya menatap kearah segerombolan siswi sekolah putri yang mengerumuni seorang yang terkenal di sekolahnya. Song Minho, namun lebih sering disebut Mino.

Jinwoo menengok dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak kok, aku hanya bosan saja melihat mereka semua yang seperti idiot. Memperebutkan satu laki-laki yang sama idiotnya, padahal banyak manusia berbelalai didalam sini."

Jungkook meringis, ia melirik kearah kerumuman tersebut dan lelaki berumur 16 tahun tersebut bisa melihat siluet Mino yang menatap mereka dengan tajam dibalik kerumunan. Duh… pasti omongan Hyung-nya terdengar. "Sudah Hyung kita kembali ke asrama yuk," Jungkook tanpa pikir panjang langsung menarik Hyung-nya itu ke asrama mereka yang berada di sebelah gedung utama sekolah.

Fyi, sekolah mereka adalah sekolah khusus laki-laki yang mengharuskan mereka tinggal di asrama. Letak asrama tak begitu jauh dari gedung utama sekolah, sengaja agar anak-anak tak telat sekolah dan juga guru-guru bisa mengawasi murid mereka yang bolos ke asrama di tengah jam pelajaran.

Jungkook berhasil menyelamati Hyung-nya saat ini, namun entah lah besok-besok dia bisa menyelamatkan hyungnya lagi atau tidak. Kenapa? Karna setiap saat Hyung-nya akan mengobservasi setiap siswa yang menurut Hyung-nya tampak menyimpang dari yang seharusnya.

Jungkook hanya berdoa Hyung-nya akan berhenti mengobservasi…

* * *

Song Minho atau Mino adalah seorang penggambar ulung, bisa di bilang begitu. gambar-gambar yang sudah dibuatnya sungguh mengagumkan, dia sudah sering memenangkan lomba. Dan buku komiknya yang pertama habis terjual. Salah satu alasan dia terkenal ya karna komik buatannya.

Mino cinta sekali dengan dunianya. Tak ada yang lebih menarik selain menggambar, Mino tak terlalu peduli dengan nilai akademisnya. Yang penting bisa lulus, itu saja. Toh untuk apa? sehabis selesai SMA dia akan masuk jurusan yang takan pernah membahas Kimia, Fisika, Sejarah ataupun Ekonomi. Tak ada di dunianya. Jadi kalau kalian melihat nilai di rapotnya pas-pasan semua ya itu takan pernah menjadi masalah bagi anak itu.

Asalkan nilai keseniannya saja yang tak jelek. Kalau nilai keseniaanya kurang dari 9,5 saja dia akan menangis meraung-raung. Karna kecintaanya yang bermain saat itu. Selain menggambar, Mino itu suka sekali menyanyi namun bukan berarti dia adalah seorang vokalis, Mino adalah rapper, dia ikut grup rapper underground bersama dengan beberapa teman satu sekolahnya, nama klubnya adalah Funky Rapper. Norak sih namanya, namun jangan pernah menganggap remeh kemampuan mereka semua.

Mino bisa menari? Sedikit-sedikit bisa karna klubnya juga melingkupi dance.

Selain kemampuan dibidang seni, Mino juga seorang yang periang. Bisa dibilang Mino adalah _moodboster_ orang-orang bersama dengan sekawanan temannya yang gila lainnya, ini alasan lain Mino sangat dicintai orang-orang. Termasuk sisiwi sekolah putri diluar sana.

Mino bukan prince nomor pertama di sekolah namun, tetap diatas Jinwoo didalam bidang pergaulan. Jadi saat mendengar Jinwoo menghinanya saat sore itu, Mino kesal setengah mati. Dia tak melakukan apa-apa karna menunggu kalimat selanjutnya dari Jinwoo, namun laki-laki itu keburu diseret oleh adik kelasnya.

Apasih yang Jinwoo tahu? Pelajaran! Memuakan! Orang yang seperti Jinwoo memang tipikal penghina karna merasa lebih tinggi, tentu karna nilainya yang tinggi. Mendapatkan posisi pertama di satu angkatan. Mino benar-benar muak.

Dulu saat teman-temannya bilang Jinwoo itu memuakan karna kemampuan observasinya itu, Mino tak peduli. Karna dia memang tak pernah memperhatikan laki-laki itu, tak pernah mau berurusan. Walau mereka sempat satu kelas dulu, dan sekarang seenaknya saja Jinwoo itu menghinanya setelah Mino tak pernah mempedulikan laki-laki itu.

Maunya Jinwoo apa?! Mino berteriak kencang dalam hatinya.

Oke, ini pertama kalinya dan Mino akan membiarkannya saja. Namun, kalau sekali lagi Jinwoo si pintar itu mengganggunya Mino takan diam.

Lihat saja nanti…

* * *

Menurut Jinwoo laki-laki yang memakai krim muka adalah banci. Itu entah darimana hasil observasi itu dimunculkan, mungkin melihat para boyband di layar televise yang menari-nari dengan _make up_. Jinwoo benci melihatnya, menurutnya kaum mereka sudah menjadi rendah karna itu.

 _Laki-laki itu tak butuh make up seperti wanita!_

Namun saat melihat wanita memakai make up, Jinwoo lagi-lagi bilang bahwa wanita itu seperti wanita panggilan. Dan wanita tak pantas memakai _make up_ seperti itu. Seharusnya wanita apa adanya saja, tak usah memakai _make up_. _Be natural_ katanya.

Dan Jungkook yang mendengar hanya bisa meringis saja, karna setelah itu orang-orang yang menjadi bahan Jinwoo komentari memandang mereka dengan tatapan super sinis. Untung mereka tak di labrak.

Jungkook tak masalah sama sekali dengan tingkah Jinwoo, dia hanya kawatir saja saat sang Hyung sedang dijalan sendiri dan mulut tukang mengobservasinya kumat dia di begal oleh orang yang di observasi. Tak ada yang tahu kan emosi seseorang segimana?

Jungkook pernah kena observasi Jinwoo? Pernah! Pertama kali saat mereka bertemu Jungkook kena mulut pedas Jinwoo, tentang wajahnya yang seperti wanita. Padahal Hyungnya tak tahu saja kalo Hyung-nya itu lebih terlihat seperti wanita dibanding dirinya.

Jungkook sakit hati? Tidak! dia malah senang, Jinwoo itu tipikal jujur, awalnya dia memang kaget saat ada kakak kelas yang melewatinya berguman cukup kencang tentang wajahnya. Itu di hari pertama dirinya menginjak disekolah Starship, disaat dia baru saja akan mengikuti masa orientasi. Dan bukan hanya dia saat itu yang kena mulut pedas itu, beberapa temannya juga terkena. Dan karna itu Jungkook bisa mengerti kalau kakak kelasnya yang satu itu tipe manusia yang seperti apa. Dan seperti jodoh, kakak itu menjadi tutor dia saat masa orientasi. Mereka menjadi cocok dan berterman sampai sekarang.

Sekali lagi Jungkook bilang, kalau dia sama sekali tak masalah dengan itu.

Dia sayang dengan Hyung-nya tersebut, karna dia tahu dibalik mulut pedasnya Hyung-nya itu memiliki hati yang selembut salju. Buktinya Jungkook betah berteman dengan Hyung-nya itu lama-lama disaat orang-orang tunggang langgang saat diajak sang Hyung berteman. Oke itu hanya fatamorgana saja.

* * *

"Hyung tak mau kekantin?" tanya Jimin pada Mino, mereka sama-sama anggota klub gambar. Dan keduanya kabur dari jam pelajaran kedua untuk menggambar di ruang klub.

Mino menengok, dia tampak berpikir sejenak dan melirik jamnya, "Gimana ya…"

Jimin mengerutkan keningnya, Hyung-nya itu kenapa sih? Tumben sekali diajak ke kantin tak mau. "Kenapa Hyung? Tumben sih diajak ke kantin pake mikir."

Mino terkekeh dan akhirnya dia bangkit dari tempatnya, tanganya membereskan buku skestasnya dan peralatan lainnya, "Baiklah aku akan ikut kekantin, aku bisa melanjutkan nanti."

"Memangnya Hyung sedang menjalankan projek baru? Ini buku keduanya Hyung?" Jimin mendempet Mino, hingga yang didempet menoyor kepala adik kelasnya tersebut. tapi Jimin tak menyerah, dia tetap pada posisinya tadi, menunggu jawaban.

"Bukan! Kalaupun iya aku mengerjakan buku kedua aku takan membawanya kesekolah dan membiarkan orang lain liat,"

Jimin memberengut, "Eihh Hyung~ kita ini berteman masa aku dianggap orang lain sih. Jahat sekali!" Jimin merajuk, dia memang sangat suka dengan kakak kelasnya yang satu ini. bagaimana tidak kalau sang kakak kelas sangat baik, selalu membantunya saat dia kesusahan dalam klub. Diluar klub apalagi.

"Hahaha, masa aku membeberkan projekku sih. Selama itu projek orang yang liat selain aku itu orang asing," Mino sudah selesai membereskan peralatannya, memasukan kedalam sebuah tas seperti clutch berwarna hitam. "kita keloker dulu sebelum ke kantin, aku ingin menaruh ini" lanjut Mino.

Jimin hanya mengangguk saja, mengerti.

.

.

.

"Mino bolos tak ajak-ajak aku!" Chanyeol memukul bahu Mino yang baru saja datang bersama dengan Jimin tentunya. Mino hanya terkekeh saja, dia memang tak mengajak yang lainya. Soalnya dia memang ingin sendiri, bertemu Jimin saja itu tak direncakan.

"Aku sedang ingin sendiri tadi, malas sekali rasanya." Jawab Mino apa adanya saja, Chanyeol memberengut protes dan menunjuk Jimin. "Dia juga bolos, kami tak janjian." sahut Mino.

Jimin yang ditunjuk hanya menghela nafas, lelaki pendek itu memutar pandanganya sekitar kantin, mencari seseorang. Dan jackpot! Jimin menemukan orang itu.

Kaki pendeknya menjejak menuju orang yang tak jauh dari meja mereka, hanya berjarak 3 meja saja. Mino dan Chanyeol yang tadi sedang berdebat mengikuti pergerakan adik kelas mereka.

"Jungkook!" ini Jimin yang menyapa, iya dia mendatangi Jungkook yang sedang duduk dengan kakak kelasnya. Jinwoo.

Jungkook menolehkan kepalanya kesamping dan mendapatkan Jimin yang tengah tersenyum manis. "Eh Jimin?"

Mino yang melihat keberadaan Jinwoo disana tambah fokus memperhatikan, dia ingin tahu apa orang itu akan berulah lagi atau tidak. Chanyeol yang tak mendapatkan apapun yang menarik kembali mengobrol pada rekan di meja.

"Nanti aku pinjam catatannya ya Jungkook?" ini tujuan Jimin, Jungkook dan dirinya satu kelas. Kalau pinjam buku Taehyung kan gak nyambung, mereka berbeda kelas. Pinjam buku Sehun dan Jongin juga gak nyambung.

"Iya nanti kau bisa pinjam kok, tapi emang tadi kau kemana?"

"Sudah pasti membolos, anak bodoh!" guman Jinwoo sakarstik, seperti biasa mulut menyebalkannya kumat. Jungkook yakin Jimin bisa dengar juga dan Jungkook hanya bisa memberi tatapan bersalah pada Jimin. Jimin mengulum senyumnya sebagai tanda dia tak papa kepaad Jungkook.

"Tadi aku diklub gambar bersama Mino Hyung." Jungkook hanya mengangguk saja mendengar penjelasan Jimin agar Jimin bisa lebih cepat pergi dari sini sebelum Hyung-nya kembali berulah… namun…

"Cih…" Hyungnya sudah berdecih sinis duluan.

"Yasudah Jungkook, bye!" Jimin segera pergi dari sana, berjalan kembali ke kelompoknya. Mino yang melihat segalanya menaikan sudut bibirnya keatas, saat Jimin mendekat kearahnya dia langsung merangkul Jimin dan mengajaknya bergabung dengan teman-teman mereka kembali.

"Kau kena si mulut pedas ya?" ini Hoseok yang bertanya, Hoseok adalah teman Mino dan satu kelas dengan Mino. Chanyeol tahu Mino bolos dari Hoseok.

Jimin mengangguk pelan, dia terseyum kecut. "Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Hyung itu?" Jimin bertanya lirih. Orang-orang di meja mereka menatap anak itu kasihan.

"Dulu aku satu kelas dengan dia dan sekarang juga, dia memang begitu." Seunghoon angkat bicara, dia memang teman sekelas Jinwoo. dia sendiri pernah kena mulut pedas Jinwoo, namun manusia ceria ini sama sekali tak pernah menanggapi. Dia tak membenci, namun juga tak berteman. Biasa saja.

Chanyeol dan Chen yang merupakan kakak kelas disitu terkekeh saja. Mereka tak pernah kena ocehan pedas Jinwoo dan tak mau kena makanya mereka hanya diam saja, lebih baik bungkam bukan?

"Kudengar Jinwoo Hyung tak memiliki teman ya di angkatannya, karna dia… ya kalian tahu lah." Sehun berbisik, sekecil mungkin agar meja lain tak ada yang dengar namun gaya biacaranya membuat orang-orang menjadikan dia perhatian, termasuk Jinwoo yang berdecak dimejanya.

"Jangan bergaya aneh begini bodoh!" Taehyung si nak titisan alien aneh menjitak kepala teman sekelasnya itu.

"Sudah jangan berantam!" lerai Chen saat Sehun akan membalas alien mereka.

Kalau kalian ingin tahu bagaimana kakak dan adik kelas itu bersatu, ya karna mereka semua masuk dalam klub yang sama. Basket. Pertemanan mereka dimulai disana. Iya Jimin dan Mino juga masuk eksul itu selain menggambar.

Sehun hanya memberengut, tak jadi membalas. Sedangkan Taehyung tersenyum lebar layaknya idiot seperti biasa.

"Kalau kalian ingin membicarakan Jinwoo lebih baik tidak usah, toh dia tak mengganggu kita kan." Seunghoon kembali pada topic, dia pikir begitu lebih baik. tak usah membicarakan orang, mencari perkara saja.

"Dia membicarakanku, dia mengagguku. Kemarin." Mino menyahut, sekarang tatapannya seratus peresen kepada teman-temannya. Tak melirik Jinwoo lagi, suaranya juga tak dikecil-kecilkan. Dia bukan pengecut, jadi lebih baik Jinwoo juga dengar apa yang dia katakan.

Teman-temannya memandangnya penuh penasaran namun tak ada yang bertanya apa, mereka menunggu Mino yang menjelaskannya sendiri. Mino yang mengerti itu menarik bibirnya keatas, "Idiot," jawabnya singkat.

Teman-temannya mendesah panjang, terkecuali Seunghoon. Laki-laki itu hanya diam saja sambil melirik Mino dan Jinwoo. Dari pandangan Seunghoon dia bisa menyimpulka kalau Jinwoo tak sadar menjadi topic pembicaraan mereka.

"Memangnya saa itu Hyung sedang melakukan apa?" tanya Jongin hati-hati.

"Nothing, aku hanya dikerubuti wanita saja dan dia mengatakan aku idiot." Mino memberikan senyuman miringnya diakhir. Yang lain mendesah lagi, kecuali Seunghoon—lagi—. Dan kegiatan melirik Seunghoon diikuti anak-anak lain, mereka melirik Jinwoo yang tengah bercengkrama dengan Jungkook.

Mereka bisa melihat Jinwoo dan Jungkook tampak asik dengan dunia mereka, tertawa lepas seperti tak ada beban. Mereka mendesah lagi, bagaimana wajah sepolos itu memiliki mulut yang menyebalkan? Sayang sekali.

"Aku tak mengerti," guman Sehun sambil menggeleng-gelenggkan kepalanya. Sekarang anak itu yang menjadi bahan pehatian teman-temannya.

"Apa yang kau tak mengerti bodoh?" Chanyeol menimpuk Sehun dengan kacang milik Taehyung. Yang punya hanya memberengut saja.

"Yak Hyung!" Sehun memprotes, dia berdecak sebal. Sungguh jidatnya sakit.

"Bisakah ada yang mendiamkan Hyung menyebalkan itu! Seunghoon Hyung!" adu Sehun pada Seunghoon saat Chanyeol menimpuknya lagi. Seunghoon hanya terkekeh tanpa melakukan apapun, membiarkan adik kelasnya ditimpuki kacang.

"Kau tak mengerti apa, Sehun?" Jimin yang kepo bertanya ulang, tak peduli kalau saat ini Chanyeol tengah menimpuki temannya itu dengan kacang kembali.

"Jinwoo Hyung tentu saja!" pekik Sehun sebal karna menjadi bahan timpukan, upsss- dia keceplosan. Pekikan itu sampai dimeja Jinwoo, Jinwoo yang memang akan bangkit dari meja itu hanya mendecih sinis saja setelah itu berlalu meninggalkan mereka bersama adik kelas tersayangnya.

Dan gara-gara itu Sehun menjadi bahan timpukan kacang dari teman-temannya, bukan hanya Chanyeol tapi semuanya. Sabar saja untuk Sehunie kita~

* * *

Jinwoo mendesah, tanganya ia renggangkan ke atas. Berharap rasa lelahnya hilang. Sungguh pelajaran hari ini sangat berat, Kimia, Fisika dan Biologi. Otak Jinwoo yang jenius itu juga bisa merasa lelah. Habis 2 mata pelajaran itu tiba-tiba saja mengeluarkan ujian dadakan dan juga pengambilan nilai hafalan diakhir. Jinwoo tentu bisa melewatinya dengan lancar, namun tetap saja dia kan manusia biasa yang bisa merasakan jenuh dan lelah.

Teman-temannya masih didalam kelas untuk mengambil nilai hafalan Kimia, sedangkan dia yang sudah selesai meminta izin keluar untuk kekamar mandi. Mencuci muka.

Jinwoo memandang wajahnya dari kaca didepannya, dia manis. Namun, wajahnya terlampau datar. Jinwoo mendesah sebelum membasuh wajahnya lagi. Lebih kasar.

Pintu kamar mandi paling pojok terbuka dan keluarlah seseorang. Mino.

Jinwoo menghela nafas pelan, ia mencuci tangannya dan segera keluar. Seperti menghindari Mino, tapi tidak kok. dia memang sudah selesai. Buat apa lama-lama di kamar mandi? Bersama Mino yang memegang rokok apalagi, Jinwoo anti dengan asap rokok.

Mino yang di tinggal hanya mendecih saja, dia membuang putung rokoknya yang sudah kecil itu. Mino melakukan apa yang Jinwoo tadi lakukan, memandang wajahnya di kaca sejenak sebelum mencuci wajahnya dan mencuci tangannya. Ia keluar setelah itu.

Diluar sana, tak jauh dari kamar mandi terdapat Jinwoo yang tengah bicara dengan guru Min. wajah mereka tampak serius, karna memang wajah keduanya selalu serius atau datar. Guru Min itu guru kedisiplinan, guru paling galak di satu sekolah. Bahkan kepala sekolah Joonmyeon kalah galak dari guru Min. tak ada yang berani dengan guru Min, termasuk murid pintar sekalipun.

Mino berjalan melewati mereka dengan santai, namun saat di depan guru Min laki-laki itu sempat membungkuk sopan. Namun baru beberapa langkah di depan suara dingin dan datar guru Min terdengar,

"Song Minho."

Mino menghentikan jalannya dan menengok kepada sang guru, ia bisa melihat Jinwoo membuang wajahnya kesamping. "Kenapa guru Min?"

Guru Min tak menjawab, pria itu berjalan mendekat kearah Mino dan langsung merogoh saku Mino. Mengeluarkan sebuah kotak yang kita ketahui adalah bungkus rokok. Wajah Mino memucat saat sang guru memandangnya dengan wajah datar, namun mata guru itu tak main-main menyeramkannya.

"Kau merokok. Di kamar mandi. Ikut aku." setelah itu guru Min pergi meninggalkannya, namun Mino tak bodoh untuk tak mengerti apa yang disuruh sang guru. Sebelum dia mengikuti guru galak itu dia bisa melihat Jinwoo yang memandang dirinya, entah apa yang dipikiran Jinwoo saat itu namun Mino sangat kesal. Dengan geram Mino meniningalkan Jinwoo dan mengikuti gurunya itu.

Jinwoo hanya mematung saja di tempatnya, memandang punggung Mino yang menjauh dari sana.

* * *

Jinwoo tengah duduk di meja kantin seperti biasa dengan Jungkook, mereka tampak asik berbicara sambil menyantap makanan mereka. Sehabis ujian dua mata pelajaran menyebalkan memang asik kalau mengisi perut sekaligus mengisi tenaga untuk pelajaran berat satunya lagi. Biologi.

"Jadi ibumu marah karna kau mengangkatnya di dering ketiga padahal biasanya di dering pertama? Hahaha" Jinwoo terkekeh geli, menurutnya itu menggelikan.

Jungkook mengangguk semangat dia juga terkekeh tanpa suara, "Ibu memang berlebihan sekali. Dia kira aku sudah punya pacar makanya tak langsung mengangkat. Dia marah sekali! Aku tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa aku punya pacar kalau terkurung di jeruji ini?!."

Jinwoo menonjok bahu Jungkook lemah, "Kau kan bisa mencarinya disini, disini banyak yang tampan!"

"Apa-apaan Hyung! Aku tak mau yang satu sekolah!" namun saat mengucapkan itu pipi Jungkook memerah padam. Malu sepertinya. Jinwoo suka adik kelasnya yang merona seperti itu, polos sekali terlihatnya.

Namun senyum Jinwoo lenyap saat melihat seseorang masuk kedalam kantin dan langsung mengarah kepadanya, Jinwoo tahu orang itu tengah menahan gejolak emosi dari wajahnya yang keras bukan main. Sungguh dari jauh saja sudah terlihat. Jinwoo mempersiapkan dirinya walau belum tentu juga orang itu akan kearahnya, bisa saja dia salah kan? lagian kenapa dia merasa kalau dirinya yang di tuju? _Feeling_.

Jungkook yang melihat wajah Hyung-nya menegang menengok kebelakang untuk melihat ada apa. Dahinya mengerut saat melihat yang mungkin menjadi penyebab Hyungnya tampak tegang tersebut.

Orang itu semakin dekat dan…

BRAKK!

Meja mereka di pukul dengan keras, orang yang merupakan Mino itu menggebrak meja Jinwoo dan Jungkook. Sepertinya kemampuan observasi Jinwoo saat ini tak salah sama sekali. Wajah Mino yang dekat dengan wajah Jinwoo itu tampak mengeras, "Apa maumu?" desis laki-laki itu.

Jinwoo dengan susah payah menelan ludahnya, "M-maksudmu?"

Mino menggebrak meja kantin sekali lagi. Orang-orang yang berada disana menjadikan mereka tontonan. Teman-teman Mino yang agak jauh berlarian kearah mereka.

"Apa maksudmu mengadukanku kepada guru Min, hah?!" bentak Mino, emosinya tak bisa ditahan lagi. Orang-orang di sekitar mereka mulai berbisik-bisik. "Jawab aku! Apa masalahmu kepadaku?! Aku merokok atau tidak itu urusanku bukan urusanmu!" bentak Mino saat tak mendapatkan jawaban dari Jinwoo.

Jinwoo memejamkan matanya sejenak, ia memundurkan bangkunya dan bangkit. Ia mengigit bibirnya saat Mino ikut menegakan badannya dan menatapnya nyalang, menunggu jawaban dari pria manis itu. "Merokok itu tak baik Mino~" cicit Jinwoo, Mino menaikan satu alisnya laki-laki ini benar-benar menyeramkan saat ini. "Dan aku tidak—"

"MINO!" Chanyeol dan Hoseok sudah sampai duluan disamping temannya itu. Mereka berdiri disamping temannya itu dan memegang bahu Mino, "Tenang, dude. Bicarakan baik-baik." ucap Hoseok, walau dia jujur saja kesal dengan Jinwoo. Dia sangat tahu Mino bukan tipikal pemarah, kalau orang tak menganggunya dengan keterlaluan Mino takan mengamuk seperti ini.

"Benar dude, memangnya ada apa? bicarakan baik-baik." kali ini Chanyeol, Chanyeol menghadap kearah Jinwoo yang diam mematung didepan sana, "Sebenarnya ada apa?"

Mino berdecih, "Dia mengadukan diriku kepada guru Min saat melihatku merokok di kamar mandi. Dan sebelumnya dia mengumpatiku. Mengumpati Jimin dan orang-orang. Sebenarnya apa masalahmu, hah?!" emosi Mino naik lagi.

Mata Jinwoo membola, dia menatap Mino tak percaya. "Aku tak melakukannya!" pekiknya secara tak sadar.

"Maling selalu tak mau mengaku. Dengar ya Jinwoo, jangan mengira kau pintar dan menjadi juara umum disekolah kau bisa seenak jidatmu membicarakan orang! Menghina orang dengan kemampuan observasimu yang masih nol bersar! Dan jangan pernah mengurusi urusan orang yang tak pernah mengganggumu!" Mino menunjuk-nujuk Jinwoo saking kesalnya.

Teman-temannya yang baru saja sampai meringis melihat temannya yang emosi besar begitu.

Jinwoo sendiri semakin terbakar emosi. Kalau dia tak malu untuk menangis di depan banyak orang gini mungkin dia akan menangis sekarang, Jungkook yang menjadi penonton hanya bisa mengelus-ngelus pundak kakak kelas tersayangnya itu. Hal yang ditakutkan Jungkook menjadi kenyataan sekarang…

"Aku benar-benar tak melakukannya! Jangan sembarangan menuduh orang! Dan kemampuan observasiku memang benar, kalian bodoh karna merokok. Padahal sudah jelas merokok membahayakan tubuh, dan mebolos hanya untuk melakukan hal bodoh. Apalagi kau! Mataku sakit melihat fansmu yang memenuhi gedung dan berteriak-teriak disana." JInwoo mengepalkan tangannya, "Saat orang lain berusaha setengah mampus untuk sekolah kalian hanya bermain-main, membuat komik dan mencari perhatian dari orang-orang! Membolos untuk bermain basket! Menjadi berandalan untuk mengikuti klub jalanan dan menjadi berandal! Apa kalian tak memikirkan orangtua kalian dirumah? Tak pantaskah aku muak dengan kalian semua?"

Mino semakin geram, dia maju selangkah menepis Chanyeol dan Heosok yang mencoba menahannya. "Dengarkan aku Kim Jinwoo yang terhormat." Suara Mino sangat menusuk, apalagi tatapannya, tak seperti Jinwoo yang sudah berkaca-kaca, "Kita semua memiiki pandangan berbeda dalam hidup. Kami bukan ingin menjadi berandal, kami hanya mengikuti apa yang kami sukai. Apa kau tak punya hal yang kau sukai? Yang menjadi hal terpenting bagimu? Ah ya kau hanya tahu belajar! Belajar! dan belajar! Ada kalanya kami belajar namun bukan berarti kami harus seperti dirimu yang setiap saat hanya tahu belajar, kami masih muda dan kami ingin menikmati waktu kami dengan kegemaran kami seperti basket, menganggambar atau klub jalanan. Cih… kau bilang kemampuan observasimu benar? Kau tahu apa tentang klub kami? Apa kau pernah merasakannya? Tidak bukan?"

Mino bisa lihat Jinwoo menundukan kepalanya, tangan si mungil semakin mengepal.

"Seperti yang kubilang, kau hanya tahu belajar! Kau takan tahu apa dunia kami. Kau tak mengerti Jinwoo. jadi jangan pernah mengurusi apa yang kau tak mengerti dan memang bukan urusanmu. Toh kami juga tak pernah mengurusi masalahmu. Apa ada manusia disekolah ini yang mengganggumu? Tidak bukan. Kau sendiri yang membuat masalah. Jadi kuberitahu sekarang, hentikan saja semua iu sebelum benar-benar satu sekolah terpaksa membencimu." Mino sama sekali tak terbawa emosi, namun nadanya terdengar mendominasi dan tegas.

Jinwoo membuang pandagannya kesamping.

Orang-orang dikantin hanya memandang mereka berdua, beberapa ada yang memandang prihatin kepada Jinwoo dan sebagaian memandang kesal pada Jinwoo. yang dibicarakan Mino itu benar, sebagaian dari mereka memang terganggu dengan observasi Jinwoo.

Walau yang dibilang Jinwoo juga ada benar. Bolos dan merokok itu tak baik.

.

.

BRAK! pintu kantin terbuka dengan kasar...

.

"BAGUS! SONG MINHO DAN KIM JINWOO IKUT AKU!" suara menggelegar itu membuat perhatian semua orang menuju pintu kantin. Min Yoongi berdiri gagah disana dengan wajah penuh kesal.

.

.

Teman-teman Mino menenggadahkan kepalanya keatas, mereka tak tahu harus bagaimana…

Hal yang ditakutkan mereka juga terwujud saat ini.

* * *

TBC

* * *

HALLO!

Gue Author baru disini dan semoga gue bisa di terima disini

seperti yang dilakukan oleh Author lain disini

kalau kalian mau certa ini lanjut tolong di review ya


	2. Chapter 2

Nereka!

Ini benar-benar neraka bagi Jinwoo dan Mino.

Ruang kantor Min Yoongi adalah nereka bagi mereka. Benar-benar nereka.

Sejak kedatangan keduanya di sini tak ada yang mengeluarkan suara, Yoongi-pun sama ikut diam. Mungkin dia menungguu kedua muridnya beradu mulut kembali, mengulang perseteruan mereka atau melanjutkan perseteruan mereka di kantin yang tadi dia ganggu.

"Kalian tak berantam lagi? Akhirnya Yoongi yang kalah untuk mengeluarkan suara pertamanya.

Jinwoo dan Mino saling pandang sebelum menatap sang guru horror. "Tidak!"

Yoongi mengangka bahunya malas, ia menumpu kedua sikunya di meja dan menggengam tangannya sendiri, matanya menatap kedua anak didiknya tersebut. "Mino! Kau sudah kedua kalinya dalam sehari datang keruanganku dengan dua masalah, kau mencintaiku? Mengingat anak-anak disini gay." Mino membelalakan matanya mendengar penuturan sang guru anak itu ingin membantah namun tak berani jadilah dia hanya diam saja, "Dan kau Kim Jinwoo, kau mau berhenti menjadi murid teladan? Mau mencoba menjadi anak berandal ya? Apa menjadi anak baik itu membosankan sekarang? memangsih begitu… " dan Jinwoo hanya bisa meringis saja, sama dia juga tak berani melawan. "Kalian tahu kan berantam di sekolah ataupun diluar sekolah itu tak boleh?" keduanya mengangguk.

Yoongi bangkit dari tempatnya namun dia hanya berdiri di balik mejanya, menatap dalam kedua muridnya yang berada di depannya tersebut. "Kalian tahu kan apa hukumannya? Tapi sayangnya hukuman itu sangat tak adil bagi kalian… aku punya hukuman yang lebih menarik."

Kedua murid itu hampir tersenyum sebelum sang guru melanjutkan kalimat yang seperti kumandangan pencabutan nyawa..

"Kalian jadilah roommate…" baru saja mereka mau memprotes sang guru sudah memberikan aba-aba dengan mengangkat tangannya, "Tengkurap di lantai. Sekarang." Dan mereka tak bisa melakukan hal lain selain menurut. Yoongi tersenyum melihatnya, "Kalian akan berjalan seperti itu selama sepanjang tahun sebagai ganti kalian tinggal bersama. Pilih yang mana. Aku menunggu, waktu kalian hanya satu menit! Satu…dua..tiga…"

Mino dan Jinwoo mendesah, mereka tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa mereka memiliki guru menyebalkan seperti Min Yoongi? Dimana hati nurani guru tersebut?!

"Guru Min…" Jinwoo tampak ragu bersuara, Mino dan Jinwoo masih dengan posisi mereka yang tengkurap di lantai. Lucu sekali kalau di lihat.

"Waktu kalian tinggal 34 detik lagi." Dan guru itu tak peduli. Jinwoo dan Mino akan gila saat ini. apa-apaan ini semua? Haruskah mereka bersama? Berjalan dengan tengkurap seperti ini… apa mereka anggota kemiliteran?!

"Waktu kalian hanya 20 detik lagi, cepatlah…" Min Yoongi mejadi guru kejam bukan tanpa alasan. Dia meang benar-benar kejam. Amat sangat kejam. "Kalau kalian memilih bersama bangunlah, 10 detik lagi."

Jinwoo memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum melirik Mino yang berada di sampingnya, wajah Mino sama putus asanya. Namun entah mata Jinwoo yang salah atau apa Mino bangkit dari tempatnya, laki-laki itu menatapnya dari tempatnya berdiri dengan tajam, "Cepat bagkit! Aku tak mau berjalan seperti orang idiot!" ucapnya sakarstik, Jinwoo mendesah sebelum bangkit.

Yoongi tersenyum melihatnya, "Times up! Dan btw, Mino jalan seperti itu bukan seperti idiot. Kalau jalan seperti itu idiot berarti kau mengatai semua tentara kita idiot. Push up sebanyak 20 kali sebelum keluar dari ruangan ini, dan kau Kim Jinwoo kau bisa kembali ke kamarmu untuk menyediakan tempat untuk roommate barumu."

Jinwooo melirik Mino yang tampak kesal sebelum membungkuk memberikan salam dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Mino hanya menggerutu saja dalam hatinya bahwa Jinwoo tak setia kawan, lagian sejak kapan mereka menjadi kawan?

"Ayo Song Minho, lakukan tugasmu!" dan Mino hanya bisa pasrah saja.

Hitung-hitung olahraga.

* * *

"Berjalan merangkat itu mengasyikan lagi, kalian jadi anti mainstream." Lawakan Hoseok saat ini sangat menyebalkan, apa-apaan tadi anak itu bilang? Jalan sambil merangkak itu asyik? Coba saja anak itu yang berada di posisinya sudah pasti si kuda liar –Hoseok maksudnya- dia sudah pasti akan menolak keras hal tersebut juga.

"Sungguh tak lucu Jung Hoseok, kau disini mau membantuku atau mau mengajakku berantam sih?"

"Tak dua-duanya, aku hanya ingin melihatmu saja." dan Hoseok memang teman sialan.

Chen yang merupakan teman sekamar dari Mino hanya bisa tersenyum saja, sudah biasa melihat tingkah adik kelasnya itu seperti ini. "Mino kau akan membawa barang-barangmu semua sekarang?" tanyanya. Mengingat barang-barang Mino cukup banyak, ada 4 koper dan 2 dus.

Mino mengangguk, "Iya, bisa bantu aku pindahan kan Hyung?"

Chen mengangguk, "Tentu saja, biarkan aku membawa kardusnya dan Hoseok bantu bawa kopernya ya?"

Hoseok hanya komat-kamit saja di tempatnya. Sudah dibilang kalau anak ini menyebalkan. "Yang lain asik-asikan main basket sedangkan aku harus membantu anak sial ini." seperti itulah kira-kira komat-kamit Hoseok. Mino tahu itu hanya candaan Hoseok, jadlah dia hanya diam saja sambil terus membereskan buku-bukunya.

* * *

Song Mino itu sialan bagi Jinwoo, masa iya dia harus sekamar dengan orang yang membuatnya sial. Jinwoo tak henti-hentinya cemberut di atas kasurnya melihat Mino yang sibuk membereskan barang-barangnya di bantu oleh Chen, selain ada Chen juga ada Hoseok tapi anak itu tak membantu, dia asik duduk diatas kursi meja belajar milik Jinwoo.

"Kau pasti merasa kesal ya satu kamar dengan musuhmu?" pertanyaan dari orang di sebelahnya membuat Jinwoo menoleh pada Hoseok, Jinwoo memberikan pandangan 'apa aku yang kau ajak bicara?' dan Hoseok mengangguk sebagai jawaban, "Iya kau anak jenius, kau pasti kesal kan sekamar dengan si idiot Mino?"

Jinwoo mendesah pelan, amat sangat pelan, dia harus jawab apa? bukankah itu sudah terlihat jawabannya? Dia dan Mino saling tak suka sekamar berdua. Apa Hoseok menjadi idiot? Jinwoo ingin mehina si kuda liar itu namun Jinwoo ingat kalau dia berantam lagi bisa saja anggota kamarnya bertambah satu, Mino saja pasti sudah sangat amat merepotkan apa lagi ditambah kuda liar? Hih… Jinwoo merinding membayangkannya.

"Kau memikirkan apa? hal yang tidak-tidak ya? Ah… jadi kau gay juga toh!" pernyataan itu membuat Jinwoo mendelik horror pada Hoseok, Hoseok tampak tak peduli, "Mino juga sepertinya gay, iya tidak Mino?"

Dan Hoseok berhasil mendapatkan delikan tajam dari Mino, Chen hanya bisa terkekeh saja melihatnya.

"Aku straight, aku suka wanita." Tekan Jinwoo setelah selesai dengan kekagetannya. Ia melipat tangannya di dada dan mengangkat dagunya ke atas, memasang gaya angkuh.

"Ckkk… sayang sekali Mino kau tak bisa macam-macam dengan si cantik. Benci menjadi cinta tak ada artinya kalau salah satunya staright."

BUGH… sebuah bantal berhasil mendarat di wajah Hoseok, pelakunya? Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jinwoo, dia kesal di bilang cantik. Apa-apaan cantik? Dia itu laki-laki! Dia bukan Uke demi tuhan!

"Aku tidak cantik!" pekik Jinwoo. "Kau idiot…" dan kalimat itu meluncur juga dari bibir manis itu.

Chen terkekeh melihat wajah Hoseok yang terlihat seperti idiot itu sedangkan Mino hanya memutar kedua bolamatanya malas. Dia tak mau berurusan dengan Jinwoo lagi, sudah cukup dia menderita tidur sekamar dengan si pria cantik itu, dia tak mau nanti Yoongi menambah hukumannya kalau mereka berantam lagi.

"Kau menyebalkan Kim Jinwoo!" sungut Hoseok kesal,

"Sudah kenapa sih Hoseok jangan memancingnya, kau benar-benar idiot kalau kau memancingnya. Berhentilah dan keluar sana, toh kau tak berguna disini." Mino segera memotong saat melihat Jinwoo akan mengeluarkan kata yang mungkin lebih menusuk lagi, perkelahian si kuda dan menyebalkan akan panjang kalau tak di hentikan.

"Aish… aku keluar!" dan keluarlah si kuda dari kamar yang diikuti tatapan tajam dari Jinwoo. sepertinya Jinwoo mendapatkan musuh baru, iya Hoseok.

Chen hanya geleng-geleng saja melihat tingkah adik-adik kelasnya, sepertinya dia akan sedih keluar dari sekolah nanti karna tak bisa melihat adik-adik kelasnya yang menggemaskan seperti ini.

* * *

"Jadi bagaimana dengan penambahan teman sekamarnya Hyung? Apakah mengasyikan? Kau jadi ada teman mengobrol kan?" Jungkook seperti yang di duga akan membrondong Jinwoo dengan banyak pertanyaan saat mereka bertemu.

"Jangankan bicara, meihat mukanya saja aku malas. Lagian dia bisa-bisanya menuduhku mengadukannya kepada guru Min, dia benar-benar idiot." Sungut Jinwoo sambil mendorong pintu kantin dan masuk kedalam, didalam sudah ramai sekali ternyata, semoga saja mereka mendapatkan tempat duduk nanti.

"Memangnya bukan Hyung yang mengadukannya?" Jungkook tahu bukan kepribadian Hyungnya seperti itu, Jinwoo walau mulutnya menyebalkan tapi mengadu bukanlah kebiasaanya. Jinwoo bukan orang yang benar-benar brengsek teman-teman.

"Tentu, itu bukan urusanku. Aku sedang bicara dengan guru Min tentang kenapa aku di lorong sendirian saat jam pelajaran sedangkan teman-temanku berjuang di kelas, eh si Mino keluar dan setelah itu dia di panggil guru Min. aku sama sekali tak mengadukannya." Mereka kini tengah di antrian untuk mengambil makan.

Jungkook mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, "Hyung sudah menjelaskanya pada Mino Hyung? biar tidak ada kesalah pahaman lagi,"

Jinwoo tersenyum kecut dan menggeleng, "Apa dia akan mendengarkanku? Tidak. toh, aku tak begitu peduli dengan dia yang membenciku."

Jungkook hanya bisa mengehela nafas berat saja, Hyungnya memang seperti ini. cuek setengah mampus. Dan sekarang giliran mereka untuk mengambil makanan, setelah mendapatkan makanan mereka, mata mereka sibuk menjelajahi isi kantin untuk mencari meja.

"Disana saja!" tunjuk Jinwoo pada salah satu meja, dan pergilah kedua pasang kaki itu kemeja tersebut. tak ada pembicaraan tentang Mino lagi karna Jinwoo tak mau membahasnya lagi.

* * *

"Taehyungie~" suara menyebalkan itu membuat yang memiliki nama itu merinding. Seorang laki-laki bermata rusa. Itu Luhan, pelatih tim sepak bola sekolah Starship, dan kebetulan Luhan adalah saudara Taehyung. Iya Kim Taehyung saudara Luhan, bisa dibilang sih begitu karna kakaknya menikah dengan kakak Luhan. Luhan sendiri masih muda umurnya masih 23 tahun.

"Kenapa sih ge? Jangan bilang—"

"Iya aku mau kau menyampaikan salamku buat si tampan Oh Sehun," potong Luhan yang membuat si pemuda alien menghela nafas berat. "Kau kenapa sih? Bantu aku dong untuk dekat dengan dia, tega sekali dengan gege-mu ini!"

Taehyung mengacak surainya sendiri gemas, "Gege!" suaranya menggeram, dan Luhan malah memasang wajah 'ada apa' dengan menyebalkannya, Taehyung menunjuk wajah Luhan, "Dia terlalu muda untukmu gege! Sadar diri ah!"

Luhan melipat tangannya di dada dan memajang wajah manyunnya sebelum protes, "Aku masih 23 tahun dan dia 17 tahun sebentar lagi, apa salahnya? Kami tak terlalu terpaut jauh! Lagi aku masih terlihat muda…" dan diakhiri oleh gibasan poni laki-laki bermata rusa tersebut.

"Tetap saja… jangan bikin aku malu ah ge!" Taehyung ikutan melipat tangannya di dada dan memejang wajah kesal.

Luhan memberikan gerakan untuk menjitak saudaranya itu namun hanya gerakan tanpa aksi, "Kau menyebalkan, Taehyung! Lihat saja nanti aku akan mendekatinya sendiri!" dan setelah itu Luhan pergi dengan kaki menghentak-hentak disepanjang jalan, meninggalkan Taehyung sendiri yang memandang horror saudaranya terssebut. Bagaimana dia punya ipar semacam Luhan sih?

Dalam hati dia hanya berharap Sehun tak lari mengibrit keluar dari sekolah kalau sudah di dekati rusa liar tersebut.

* * *

Mino tengah menggambar padahal guru sedang menjelaskan pelajaran, bukanya mau bandal namun sumpah demi apapun pelajaran gurunya itu tak ada yang nyangkut di kepalanya dan dia memutuskan untuk menggambar daripada harus menggebulkan otaknya.

Tao yang berada di belakangnya menusuk-nusuk punggung Mino, sepertinya anak panda itu juga sedang stress karna pelajaran apa itu namanya istilah di Fisika tentang bola jatuh dan menggelinding, tak tahu ah! Tao pusing.

Mino yang sedang asik menggambar menengok, sakit juga di tusuk-tusuk oleh pulpen. "Kenapa?" desisnya. Bingung juga kenapa anak panda ini mengajaknya mengobrol biasanya Tao hanya akan berbicara dengan para Uke saja. iya, Tao itu uke.

"Aku bosan," anak panda itu memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti setelah mengucap kalimat dengan nada manja itu. Ugh… Uke memang selalu seperti ini. Mino mendesah, kenapa juga dia harus duduk di depan si uke sih?

"Coret-coret saja bukumu atau pakai kuteksmu," ucap Mino sambil menunjuk buku tulis Tao yang terbuka dengan mata tajamnya, dan dia mendapatkan pukulan dari si panda. "Kenapa sih?"

"Aku ingin mengobrol! Dasar seme tak peka!"

Mino mengacak surainya sendiri kesal, "Aku bukan seme, dan ajaklah teman Ukemu mengobrol. Kau punya ponsel, sudah ah aku mau gambar!"

"Menyebalkan!" dan panda itu melayangkan pukulannya lagi pada Mino. Mino hanya bisa mendengus dan membalikan tubuhnya lagi, masa bodolah dengan si uke yang bakal ngambek padanya. Toh itu buka urusannya kan? Dia tak merasa punya urusan untuk tak membuat si pada senang, lagian gambarnya lebih asik daripada bicara dengan panda uke yang suka shopping itu.

Jinwoo yang melihat kejadian itu dari balik kaca hanya bisa mendengus sebelum melanjutkan jalannya kembali ke kekelas. iya tadi dia tak sengaja lihat interaksi antara Tao dan Mino dari jendela saat ingin kembali kekelasnya.

Tapi pertanyaan buat apa dia memandangi Mino? Jinwoo juga tidak sadar dan tak mau sadar sepertinya.

* * *

TBC

* * *

awalnya aku ingin menyerah karna hanya banyak viewers  
tanpa banyaknya Reviewers.  
dan berkat kalian yang mereview aku memutuskan untuk lanjut 

tak lanjut berarti aku pengecut bukan?  
jadilah aku disini untuk kalian yang mau membaca cerita ini  
dan berbaik hati memberikan review,  
aku cinta kalian.  
sungguh!

jangan pernah bosan menunggu dan membaca  
cerita abalku ini ya.

ah ya, bila ada typo maafkan aku ya.

-JustPanda-


End file.
